


Flowers from the Ink - Yashuki

by Tohbuki



Category: Danganronpa OC
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Tattoo florist au, drrp, drrp4.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohbuki/pseuds/Tohbuki
Summary: An out of the ordinary customer walks into Yuki’s tattoo shop, and they immediately hit it off. Will they stick permanantly like a tattoo to the skin or wilt away like a delicate flower? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND.





	Flowers from the Ink - Yashuki

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proof read so apologies in advance,

Yuki worked a long shift, and by the time it was over, he was exhausted and his hand cramped from excessive usage. The tattoo parlor he worked at was pretty well known in this town, and it didn't help that he was one of the most requested workers. He stood behind the counter, glancing at the clock every now and then over his shoulder.  
There was about five minutes left of his shift when a boy walked in. His appearance seemed fragile and soft, nothing like the customers Yuki tended to work with. He looked like he was a virgin to the ink pen. When he walked up to the counter and requested a tattoo, he was shocked. Nonetheless, he scribbled down notes messily on to his notepad. It was clear that he was fatigued.  
The boy who had been describing his tattoo stopped about halfway through, making Yuki look up quizzically. "Ah, sorry I just noticed the time, and you look exhausted..." He said, his voice gentle. "Maybe we should finish this later, I don't want to trouble you."  
Yuki stared at the boy for a minute, confused. No customer had ever done something like that before. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "Oh, yeah, that's perfectly fine. Lemme just give you my work phone and you can call later tomorrow. I think I'm off that day, so I have plenty of time to work on the design." Yuki replied, flipping to another page of his notepad. Almost by instinct, he scrawled down the number and gave it to the boy across the counter from him.  
"Oh wonderful! I'm Yashi Kousi, by the way." The boy responded, nodding to the blank area I had left for a name on my notes. Yuki hesitated a moment before jotting his name down, and flipping the notepad back to the cover. He gave it a concluding pat, lifting his head.  
“Well, that about does it now, Mr. Kousi. You can call me anytime tomorrow, I always leave my work phone ringer on.” Yuki said, a smile on his face. Once he heard the doorbell ring and another employee walked in, he turned around and began gathering his things.  
Yashi seemed pleased, giving the tattoo artist a warm thumbs up, before exiting the building. Meanwhile, Yuki had only just now finished packing up his belongings. He snatched his car keys up from his desk, swinging them around his finger playfully as he walked out.  
Early morning, around three A.M, a ring came from Yuki’s phone. Thankfully, he’d still been awake by the time he received the text message. He paused his gamed and got up, walking to the nightstand where he’d left his phone and checking it.  
“Hey! Yashi here. Sorry for the early text, hope I didn’t wake you. I just found some of you work online, and they’re… something else. Mean it in a good way. Great way actually. Sorry if that sounds borderline stalker-y, lol, I just wanted to see what I was in for. Uhhh, thanks!”  
Yuki laughed. This strange Yashi boy was quite a character, but Yuki found him quite charming. He was gracious for the compliment, and began typing back to him.  
“Hey! Yuki here. See what I did there? Anyways, nah, you didn’t wake me. Early morning is the best time for a gaming session, yeah? Oh, and, thanks for that, it made my day...? Night? Whatever. You don’t seem stalker-y at all, in fact, I really appreciate the compliment.”  
Satisfied with his response, he pressed send and set his phone back down on the nightstand, then grabbing his controller and hopping onto his bed and getting comfy. He didn’t even get to resume his game when another beep came from his phone. Geez, how fast did Yashi type?  
“LMAO, nice. I do agree with the late night gaming statement though. Especially searching the web. You find… interesting things.”  
Yuki cocked an eyebrow as he read the last line, fixing himself so that he was sitting upright on his bed cross-legged. He hesitantly texted back.  
“I’m afraid I don’t like where this conversation is going. At least take me out to eat first LOL.”  
It didn’t take long for another notification to appear on Yuki’s screen. He glanced over it. It was barely legible, with several typos. He must have been typing super fast.  
“yuki om gi didn’r mean it lik tht get ur mind out of the gutter!!!” read the message, which earned a small laugh from Yuki, before a second one appeared right above it. This time, though, it was as proper as the first two. “Though, I wouldn’t mind taking you out to eat, you seem like a cool guy. There’s a cafe in the flower shop I work in; the scenery is rather nice if I say so myself. Whaddya say?”  
Yuki blushed. Was it that obvious that he swung both ways?  
“How’d you know I was even into dudes?”  
“The way you look at me baby. Nah LMAO, guess I was just lucky. Besides, I meant it as a friend date but a real date sounds… nice.”  
“Oh. Well, the DSBE is strong with this one. I’m not opposed to a date, though maybe I should give you my personal number. Might get fired if it looks like I’m not working, lol.”  
Yuki attached a message with his number after triple-checking it was the right number. He felt overly excited; this was his first date in a long time. Most usually thought Yuki was a hardcore player, but in reality he hadn’t been on a date in months. A ding came from his personal phone moments later, forcing him to crawl to the opposite side of his bed to check it. Sure enough, it was Yashi.  
“Shall we plan then?”  
\---  
Yuki woke up the next morning rather early considering the time he went to bed. The two of them had ended up planning next to nothing besides the time, which was during Yashi’s lunch break, and the place. So, needless to say, Yuki went to bed pretty late.  
However, their talking had motivated Yuki to actually get some work done. The several messy doodles lay underneath his phone. He rolled over on his side, picking up the aforementioned phone and checking the time.  
Thankfully, he hadn’t woken up late like he usually did, and actually had time to make himself look presentable. Even though it was more of a casual date more than anything, he still wanted to look neat.  
It took Yuki approximately and hour or so to finish getting ready, and he found himself getting more and more nervous as time pressed close to the date. His hands were clammy and he couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face no matter how hard he tried to.  
Eventually the anticipation got too much for Yuki to handle. He hopped in the car starting it up, and pulling out of the driveway though he was thirty minutes early. The music blared through the car, almost covering up the GPS’s directions. Nonetheless, he found his way to the flower shop.  
The shop was rather petite, giving it a cutesy and happy-go-lucky vibe. The walls of the shop were painted with various bright colors, with a large mural on one of the side walls. Flowers decorated the outside, like a miniature garden, and you could see the diverse assortment of bouquets lining the shops walls through the small, circular windows.  
Yuki had never seen the shop before in his life, but he was glad he’d seen it now. He hopped out of his cars and he stared at the mesmerizing designed that covered the shop’s walls. He walked through the doors to find that the inside was as beautiful as the outside was.  
It didn’t take long to spot Yashi’s bleach white hair ducking beneath the counter, most likely organizing the belongings on the shelves underneath it. Yuki took this chance to sneak around the shop towards the back. He crouched behind one of the arrangements, taking a gander at the bouquets they had to offer.  
A bundle of bright yellow sunflowers specifically caught his eyes. When Yashi had been describing his tattoo, he had mentioned that sunflowers were one of his favorites. Yuki grinned, grabbing the bouquet gently between his hands, before walking up to the counter, where Yashi seemed to still be organizing.  
He leaned against the counter casually, an elbow bracing him. “Hey,” he said, catching Yashi’s eye, who seemed surprised to see him so soon, “I’m trying to impress a cute guy. Ya think he’d like these?” Yuki smiled, a sweet and innocent one. Yashi laughed, going along with it.  
“Oh of course, I think he’ll love it a lot. What a sweet gesture… Would you like me to make a card for them?” He asked, returning to the shelves before coming back up with a small index card in hand, along with a pen.  
“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Yuki replied, standing back up straight and thinking for a moment. “How about, ‘The sun sure is bright, but I think your smile shines brighter’?”  
The mere cheesiness of the pickup line was enough to make Yashi break character. He laughed, shaking his head as he pressed his glasses back up. “Oh Yuki, not even one date and you’re already pulling cheesy pickup lines out of your ass and getting sappy on me.” He sighed, an amused smile gracing his lips.  
Yuki just simply shrugged, a smile upon his lips as well. “Hey, at least I’m not hitting you up for booty calls and nudes right from the get go.” He jested, earning a laugh from Yashi as well. The two stared at each other for a moment in a comfortable silence, before the manager gave Yashi a glare that could kill.  
He shook his head, regaining his focus. “Okay, anyways, that’ll be, uh, ten fifty nine.” He said an awkward smile replacing the previous one. Yuki chuckled as he fished in his pocket and removing a ten and a five.  
“Keep the change.” He said, giving a wink, before disappearing back into the store. He couldn’t help but throw a few glances over his shoulder as he made his way over to the wooden door that led to the cafe. Yashi’s break was soon, about fifteen more minutes to wait, and Yuki felt himself counting down the minutes. Was that clingy? Probably, but that’s just the type of person he was.  
When a shadow loomed over him, he looked up with a smile to find Yashi standing next to the small table. Yuki slid over, exiting the booth and getting up to stand across from him, the flowers in his hands. He extended his arm towards the boy, doing a dramatic bow.  
“Oh, why thank you!” Yashi replied, placing a light hand on his chest and bowing as well, before accepting the flowers. “Not going to lie, I’m surprised you managed to remember my favorite flower. I was kind of rambling when I was talking to you. Guess I thought you were cute, or something. Or intimidating. Maybe both. You know what? Definitely both. Oh dear, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” His face flushed, clearly embarrassed. “Anyways, let us eat?


End file.
